


and who are you?

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Scott notices someone new.prompt: transfer





	and who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Could be read as canon or the beginning of an AU.

Scott blinks, his hands freezing midway to grabbing his book. His head is craned over his shoulder, his gaze caught on an unfamiliar teenager. He’s tall even though he slouches, with honey-colored hair. He’s  _pretty_  but that’s not what makes Scott notice.

It’s the  _smell_.

Scott has noticed a lot with his newfound super senses but this is different than most of the boys he’s smelled. He smells like soil and old blood.

“Do you know how that is?” he asks Stiles.

His friend shrugs. “A transfer student? I don’t know or care.”

Scott cares but Stiles whisks him away.


End file.
